


Good at my job

by VJohnes



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 02x24, Gen, Spoilers, no way out II The evilution of frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VJohnes/pseuds/VJohnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is based on 02x24 No Way Out, Part II: The Evilution of Frank the scene where Hotch is dragging Strauss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good at my job

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on 02x24 No Way Out, Part II: The Evilution of Frank the scene where Hotch is dragging Strauss.
> 
> Enjoy!

He stood listening to Erin Strauss tell him that she believes that he is no longer capable of leading his team and something inside him shatters, something breaks an crumbles to the floor as he hears that cold calculating woman in front of him judge him, he knows what she is, she is a shank politician looking to raise in the ranks of the FBI, of course he couldn't tell her exactly what he wanted to tell her so he broke, he told her what he thought about her in the most polite way he could, he presented her her profile and that angered her even more. And then he broke another rule, an important one, he profiled his team for her. He presented them in front of her.

"How do I know that you favor your middle son? I am good at my job, and if you think you can find someone better for the job good luck" he walked outside her office with that, his breath was faster and his heart was beating harder. He had just told off his boss and strangely he felt pretty exited too.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you liked it? Let me know!


End file.
